divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Kit and Xax's RP
Roleplay |She takes a stroll in the same area wearing a purple shirt under her beige colored jacket which she paired with her red knitted scarf made by her mom when she was younger. At the bottom, she has her usual blue jeans and red converse shoes. It is quite cold and so she keeps her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walks. She also has her hair tied only in a half pony tail so the rest of of her hair would fall down her shoulders keeping the sides of her face and her neck as warm. Everytime she breathes out, a trail of white mist would come out of her mouth.}} Quinn: HE then goes to a café and sits. Then he gets some hot cocoa and a condensed milk filled churro. Agnes: '''No particular place is in her mind. All she wants to do is walk around until she sees a cozy-looking café which makes her feel like it's asking her to come that way and take a seat, perhaps have a cup of coffee. Convinced enough, she enters the place and she is met by the sweet smell of coffee mixed with a bit of its bitterness. Taking it all in, her stress is already relieved. She can't wait to have a cup. She looks around and finds a seat just a table away from Quinn's position. As soon as she sits down, a waitress comes to her and asks for her order. She tells the waitress that she just wants a cup of coffee. Afterwards, she thanks the waitress and leaves her alone. She then takes out pieces of papers stapled and written on it are things she needs to read. '''Quinn: Quinn notices a girls sitting in front of him. He smiles warmly and takes a sip at his hot cocoa once more. Agnes: '''Remembering that she has already read the first few parts, she flips the pages and looks for the part where she stopped last time. Her eyebrows knit in focus as she scans the papers until her attention gets caught by the waitress who has already brought her coffee. "Oh!" She says with a smile, "Thank you very much." The waitress set the coffee on her table with the sugar separated in another cup along with the cream in case she wants the coffee bitter. She does like it that way but she drinks it with small bites of something sweet so she goes to the counter and buys the cinnamon bread. As soon as she returns to her table, she starts to take a bite and then a sip of her coffee. "Ahh," she says in contentment. '''Quinn: As he pays for his bill, he walks pass by Agnes and whispers to her "I think I saw a fly get into your coffee... Also, in my very humble opinion, churros are better..." Agnes: 'She was busy reading the papers when she heard someone whisper in her ear out of the blue making her almost yelp but she accidentally let the papers slip her hands dropping them to the floor. She immediately bends down from her seat to get them when she doesn't notice the edge of the round table and bumps her forehead into it. "OW!" she exclaims. Then she looks over her shoulder and sees a guy behind who she assumes is the one who told her something. "Um... sorry what?" she says still feeling the pain in her head. '''Quinn:'He laughs slightly "Nothing. I said your coffee looked delicious." 'Agnes: '''She stands up to face the guy and as soon as she takes her hand off her forehead, some areas are red. "Did I just hear you say ''fly?" '''Quinn: "I don't know, did you? Ouch! That looks nasty. Lemme take a look." He says and gets near her forehead. Agnes: "It does?!" sh e asks in disbelief. "Oww." She feels the pain still throbbing in her forehead. When the guy comes closer, she feels a bit awkward knowing he's a stranger and all. "Um... I think I'm fine," she says, "thank you, sir, for your concern." Quinn: He takes a past look at it. " just put some ice ont it and it'll be fine" he amiles still close ro her but then backs up. Agnes: '''A moment of uneasiness lingers then she immediately turns around to get her papers and her bag then she turns to Quinn and extends her hand introducing herself before she leaves, "I'm Agnes, by the way. I appreciate the kindness you showed me earlier." She gives him a gentle smile. '''Quinn: "No problem Agnes. I'm Quinn." Agnes: 'Noticing he didn't shake her hand, she just awkwardly put it down. ''Oh-kay... no shake then, she thinks. "Very nice to meet you, Quinn. Sorry but I gotta go now." She hugs her things and then waves her goodbye to Quinn. As she briskly walks out of the cafe, she drops her pen unbeknownst to her which actually rolls to Quinn's feet. 'Quinn ' He notices it esa Her Pen so he picks it up and takes it to Her. "I believe this is yours?" '''Agnes: '''She comes to a halt when Quinn suddenly catches up to her. She sees him holding out something and surprised that it is her pen. "Oh! Y-Yes," she says as she takes it from Quinn having some difficulties since she carries a lot of stuff that she does not even know whether to use her right hand or her left, "Thanks. Uh... actually, could you do me a small favor? Could you please just slip that in the pocket of my jacket?" '''Quinn: He slips it in and smiles warmly at her "That's it. Need help in anything else?" Agnes: '''"Thanks again." She shakes her head in response to his question. "No, it's okay." Later, some of her papers slip from her grasp making her gasp. "Oh no..." she mutters. She kneels down attempting to reach for the papers. "I should've brought a bag... silly me," she tells herself. '''Quinn: Ge kneels beaide her and accidentally bumps his head against hers "Ouch!" Agnes:"AH!" She feels her forehead hurt again making her sit on the ground. It just becomes worse. She easily gets dizzy because she is anemic. "S-Sorry... I'm getting clumsier and clumsier..." she says. "I think I'm too stressed nowadays." She tries to lighten the mood by laughing a bit but then she remembers that not only is she hurt but also Quinn. "Are you okay?" She comes closer to him, their faces having only a few inches of distance as she checks his forehead. Quinn: He laughs "Sure as heck I'm okay. The question is: are you?" Agnes: '''She laughs along with him thinking he's a guy with a good sense of humor. She slowly backs away and says, "Well, yes, I am... but, you see, I'm anemic so I easily get dizzy. Sometimes gets annoying." '''Quinn: "Oh, I see. Have chronic hyperactiveness if there's such thing as that." Agnes: '''She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me, what? Chronic what what? Sorry... not so good with medical terms." '''Quinn: He smiles almost seductively. "I just said I'm even crazier than you may ever think." Agnes: '''His smile gets her captivated making her unconsciously stare at him for a few seconds but when she realizes this, she shakes her head. "Ah, is that so?" She just chuckles. Normally, she wouldn't feel this weird in front of people but he seems different. Perhaps, she is having a little bit of a crush on him. Nothing wrong with that anyway. '''Quinn: "Anyways, are you busy at the moment?" Agnes: '''"Busy?" She looks at her watch. "Uh... well, right now, not really. I'm taking a break, actually, for an hour or two. I have to go back to work later. Why do you ask?" '''Quinn: "Just wanted to know if you were in the mood to hang out." Agnes: '''"Hang out?" she says, "I think that's a good idea." She smiles. "Only for a few hours though." '''Quinn: "Sure!" he says eagerly. "I mean, where'd you wanna go to?" Agnes: '''"Oh, anywhere is fine as long as it relieves me from stress," she chuckles then she stands up extending her hand offering to help Quinn up. '''Quinn: As he stands up with her help, his muscles tense, making the m visible. "Wanna go to the movies?" He offers. OOC OOC: Would you like them to date? OOC: Just so you know, once you are an initiate, you don't have school :) OOC: Oooohhh interesting. Thanks for telling me xD ahaha I still have a lot to learn. I removed the school part xD OOC: Wahh sorry I didn't see your new ooc post D: was that posted a few days ago? Sorry didn't notice it. :( Well, it would pretty much be interesting considering they are opposites, in my opinion. I'd like to see how their rp goes first if you don't mind :) Category:AliasKit Category:DrXax Category:Archived Roleplay